


you're right here now (and i think you'll stay)

by patrickbrewer



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David plays himself, Fluff and Humor, Husbands, M/M, Marijuana, Patrick is soft and gay, prank call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrickbrewer/pseuds/patrickbrewer
Summary: David is technically supposed to be at the store right now, but when he ran into Stevie in the cafe and she held up a joint, he couldn’t resist.Stevie cackles to herself as David slowly types in the number, using his index finger like an 80 year old man trying to text on his iphone 4 that holds charge for approximately ten minutes. Finally, the store’s contact name pops up...orDavid leaves the store to get lunch and ends up getting high with Stevie behind the motel. Together they come up with the bright idea to prank call the Apothecary.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 9
Kudos: 133





	you're right here now (and i think you'll stay)

**Author's Note:**

> tag yourself i'm david

“What are you doing?” Stevie hisses out, trying to keep her laughter quiet as she falls against the back wall of the motel. 

“Shhh,” David says, holding up a finger to silence her as he tries desperately to comprehend the display on his screen. He stares at the numbers for a long time, imagining the gears turning and turning in his head while Stevie continues to wheeze-laugh beside him. 

So maybe they’re a bit high. At 1:00 pm on a Tuesday. 

“Okay,” David whispers to himself, zoning in on his phone’s keypad. “Star. Six. Seven.” 

“Please tell me you know your own store’s number,” Stevie says, finally getting control of herself and moving to peer over his shoulder. 

“Oh my god, you’re like a talking tumor. Please shut up.” 

David is technically supposed to be  _ at _ the store right now, but when he ran into Stevie in the cafe and she held up a joint, he couldn’t resist. 

Stevie cackles to herself as David slowly types in the number, using his index finger like an 80 year old man trying to text on his iphone 4 that holds charge for approximately ten minutes. Finally, the store’s contact name pops up, earning an excited noise from both of them. 

“What are you even gonna say?” Stevie whispers, as if there’s anyone around to hear them. 

David’s finger hovers over the call button for a moment as he thinks, his mind flipping through various inside jokes and funny memories, until he lands on one he can’t resist. Stevie covers her mouth and jumps up and down as he hits call and puts it on speaker, and David listens intently as it rings, knowing Patrick always rushes to the phone when he’s not helping a customer. 

“Rose Apothecary,” Patrick says cheerfully, if not a little bit distractedly, “this is Patrick speaking.”

David takes a deep breath, closing his eyes briefly, before putting on his best Jake voice. 

“Hey,  _ Patrick _ ,” he says, pulling a muffled snort from Stevie. “I was wondering how that table of yours is holding up.” 

“I’m sorry, who is this?” Patrick asks. David can picture the way his head tilts, the slight pout on his lips, the furrow of his brows. He almost wants to give up the act and run back to the store to see it. 

“It’s Jake,” David answers, grinning as Stevie slaps his arm in amusement. “I made your coffee table. You were wearing that green sweater that brought out your lips.” 

He says this extra sensually, struggling to keep it together as Stevie has to literally run away to keep Patrick from hearing her laughter. 

“Oh, Jake!” Patrick exclaims, his nerves already transferring through the call. “The table? Yeah, the table is great. No problems at all. Thanks again.”

“Actually,” David continues, “I was wondering if you wanted to stop by my wood shop sometime. I could show you what I do. You seem like you have very capable hands.” 

“Ah,” Patrick chokes out, voice high and flustered. “Well, that is a very generous offer…” 

He trails off, and this time David can’t really picture him. Patrick is usually very focused, always confident and in the zone. But seconds go by, and he still isn’t talking, and David wonders if he’s actually considering accepting the offer. 

But just before he asks if Patrick is still there, he speaks. 

“Actually, Jake, as much as I appreciate the invitation, I’m usually pretty busy working at the store. With my husband. David.” 

The telltale prick in his eyes lets David know they’re about to fill up with tears, like they always do when Patrick surprises him. He never really expected Patrick to accept the offer no matter what, but the reminder that he still chooses him in spite of all the other options lying at his feet fills David’s chest with a warmth he’s only known since they met. 

Knowing he won’t be able to keep up the act with the lump in his throat, he blows into the receiver for a moment and hangs up, not offering a goodbye. 

“What happened?” Stevie asks, coming back over as she notices his arm drop. 

“I have to get back to the store.” 

He doesn’t wait for her response, turning without a backward glance and speed walking in the direction of the Apothecary, swaying a bit as he goes.

“Took you long enough,” Patrick says as David stumbles through the door. “I just got the weirdest phone call–”

David kisses him, throwing his arms around his neck and trying not to cry as his husband’s hands wrap around his waist. It’s an embrace they’ve shared a thousand times, and still, David has never felt safer. 

He knows if it had been anyone else, any of his exes, they would have accepted Jake’s offer without hesitation. Without discussion. Without even a thought for David’s opinion.

“You smell like a skunk,” Patrick says when he pulls back. 

David laughs tearfully, hooking his chin over Patrick’s shoulder as he pulls him in for a hug. “I might be a little high.” 

“You okay?” Patrick asks, voice soft as he squeezes him tighter. “Having a bad reaction?” 

David takes a few deep breaths, calming his ever-sensitive heart, before stepping back to look into Patrick’s eyes. 

“No,” he replies, smiling at his husband’s earnest expression. “I just really fucking love you.” 

Patrick's face turns almost unbearably fond, an expression David will never take for granted. 

“I really fucking love you, too,” he says, pressing a kiss to that one spot below David’s ear. “You know what else I love? You stocking shelves.” 

David tilts his head back, mouth still stretched with a wide grin, not even able to feign annoyance at his husband’s banter. 

“Mhm,” David says, forcing himself out of Patrick’s embrace. 

“Love you!” Patrick calls out as David heads into the back room.

He could tell him about the prank call, about how a silly idea turned into a heart-seizing reaffirmation of love and dedication, but he thinks he can put it off until tomorrow. 

They have nothing but time. 


End file.
